AKA
by IAmDianaRomanGoddess
Summary: So, hi. I'm Annabeth, AKA Taylor Swift. Here is my story...
1. Mean

Back when Rachel and I were friends, there was this one girl, Drew. She was just so mean. Her words were sharp like knives and swords and the weapons she uses to fight against me. She keeps metaphorically knocking me off my feet, with her voice like nails on a chalkboard. She's just plain mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life.

I can see her years from now, sitting in a bar. Talking over a football game and how the cheerleaders' skirt's colours are all wrong. With the same loud opinion, even though no-one cares, and nobody is listening. All washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things, really drunk and grumbling on and on about how I can't sing, even though she'd never even heard me.

I know that someday I'll be living in a big old city, big enough so she cant hit me. But all she's ever gonna be is mean if she continues. I just wanna know why she has to be so mean.

She is always switching sides, with big fat lies and humiliating the weaker man for making some sort of imaginary error. She always pointed out my flaws, like whether I have pimples and spots, which I already worried about. I hung my head down, trying to block her out, because I knew I'd never impress her. She can take me down with a single blow, but she don't know what she don't know…

Maybe I should of mentioned my name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm a daughter of Athena. Rachel was my mortal best friend, and Percy my half-blood – son of Poseidon.

I also have an altar-ego you may know. Taylor Swift? Heard of her? Well, that's me. You might have guessed, but I wrote a song about Drew, when I was particularly mad at her:

Mean, by Taylor Swift (me, Annabeth!)

You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides

And your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around

Somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

'Cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar

Talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion

But nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so?

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

**So thanks for reading! I'm hoping to have the next chapter out later…**

**Byee!**

** IAmDianaRomanGoddess**

_**P.S.**__** I'd love to know any ideas to make this better!**_


	2. Better Than Revenge

So, if you remember the last chapter, I said something about back when Rachel and I were friends? Well, I should explain that. I had a mega crush on Percy, and she knew it. But, she was growing out of me. She came along and got him alone and took him out of my reach.

Everyone thought she was a saint, that she was perfect. But she's not. She's an actress, but she's better known for the things she does on the mattress. I know! Soon she's going to find out stealing other people's 'toys' won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind there is NOTHING I do better than revenge.

I never saw it coming; I never would have guessed it. She had to know, in fact, she KNEW the pain was beating on me. I really underestimated who I was dealing with, but she underestimated who she was stealing from.

So I'm just another thing to roll your eyes at honey? You think I'm psycho because I like to rhyme you name with things? Oh yeah? Haven't you heard I always get the last word?

They don't teach you this in prep school, so it up to me. Sophistication isn't who you know or what you wear. Or pushing people down to get to where you want to go. AND know amount of vintage dresses give you dignity.

This is the time I wrote 'Better than Revenge' –

Better Than Revenge, by Annabeth- I mean, Taylor Swift.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!

Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...

I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling

And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but haven't you heard

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do

I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)

So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

**Byee Guys! I did both this chapter and the last in one day.**

**IAmDianaRomanGoddess**


End file.
